In plotters, the motor tube feeding the sheet material to be printed and the winder tube where the already printed sheet material is wound must be synchronized to achieve the correct winding of the printed sheet material.
Today said synchronization is achieved by means of complicated and costly transmission mechanisms which are provided with sensors and motors.
Another drawback of the transmission mechanisms know today is that its direct or inverse transmission and change is complicated or impossible.
Therefore, there is an obvious need for a transmission device synchronizing the motor tube and the winder tube, which is simple and economical, can be used indiscriminately for the direct and inverse transmission thereof, and takes the amount of sheet material present in the winder tube into account for regulating the rotation speed of both tubes.